i know a place where the grass is really greener
by gallaghergrl
Summary: "a love story is always a sad story with a lot of happy moments." AU: story of drabbles / massie-centric with other pairings upon request
1. Massie

**Disclaimer: **this story has been offically disclaimed**  
****Noted: **inspired by "your heart in my pocket" by finding-forever

**.**

**.**

**.**

You feel yourself**_ falling_**.

The world is **_spinning_**.

Your hope is **_dissapearing_**.

Your smiles are **_fading_**.

You're **_losing _**yourself and you want to start **_hating _**but instead you start **_forgiving_**.

Because its not their fault you're **_slipping_**.

They may have been **_pushing_ **you over the edge but you're the one who got yourself there.

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. MassieDerrick

.

.

.

**I love him.** _I love him more than anything._ But that isn't enough. Because I don't love him enough to change.

I don't love him enough to change me. **So my love will never be enough for him.**_ It will never be enough to keep us together. _So here we are falling apart.

All because me loving him more than anyone in the world, still isn't enough for him. And as ridiculous as it sounds, **I still regret not loving him enough.** _Mostly because love makes everyone a _

_fool. _

_._

_._

_._


	3. dreamer who believed

.

.

.

You wonder how you both ended up here, at the end of the line with no where to hide.

Her words cut to to the core, as cold as ice, and she turns before you can see her tears.

As she walks away, you forced to watch her leaving figure.

The thing that gets you the most though is the way you remember the look in her eyes before she floats away.

The broken, lost, and disconnected feelings her amber eyes held.

She's gone for good now.

And you're left wondering what happened to the _dreamer who believed_.

.

.

.


	4. MassieChrisPlovert

******.**

******.**

******.**

Chris,

Remember what I told you the first time I met up with you at the bar? How I told you that you don't what to get involved with someone like me? I meant it though, I still do. I mean its clear that we don't belong together, we never did. I know you see how they stare. There's no way you don't hear the whispers they say. Don't tell me you don't. We both knew from the start; I'm nothing but a hot mess and you are just a good guy too stupid to see it. Remember when I secretly told you how when I was little I loved fairy tales? Well you were my knight but I think its time we both admit that I'm a distressed princess that can't be saved. I think it would be best you gave up now. You need to be with someone better, because I know I'm toxic. So this is goodbye I guess. Please don't keep trying though. Promise me? It's best if you let us go and give up. Something aren't meant to be fought for.

-Massie

P.S. Remember the other thing I said when we met up at the bar? How I told you that you'd get hurt. I was wrong. I got hurt too. Because even though I tried not to, I fell in love. Which makes this even harder.

.

.

.


	5. DylanJosh

**Dedication: **for Ericka for her awesome review and wish.

.

.

.

Dylan sat crossed leg on her bed with her laptop. She wasn't dressed like she usually did. Instead of hawt couture and designer labels she wore **his **old crimson soccer jersey and a gray leggings. Her hair was straighten and tied up into a gorgeous red pony tale, just the way **he **loved it. Her days of trying to hard to impress all the wrong guys were over. "Take it or leave it" was her knew motto. Who cared what anyone thought anymore. She had the perfect guy, the best friends who were learning day by day, and the best cupcake recipe that she could enjoy with out feeling guilty. Yup, Dylan's life was perfect. Or close enough. Especially after the latest IM she had received. She smiled to herself as she read it for about the 100th time since she got it.

_I love you_

_-Josh_

_._

_._

_._


	6. MassieDannyRobbins

.

.

.

***Massie _Block _& Danny _Robbins_***

you _look _at her and your heart _flutters_ at the **innocence** that _surronds_ her.

_making_ her appear **young** and **naive**.

you can't help but want to _protect _her.

keep the **cruelness** of reality away so that it can't taint her little _magical _**fairytale **world that she _paints _for herself.

up at you she _stares_ with her big big **amber** eyes so full of **trust**.

and when she _looks _at you like that you've never _felt_ more **invincible**.

and yet it _leaves _you **vulerable**. _wondering_ if you really _deserve _something so **pure**.

you get _scared _a lot, because of her.

something her **tiny **frame _fools_ you into _believing_ she's as **breakable **as she _looks_.

you just _wish _she'd _protect _her self.

that way you'd _know _no one can _harm _her.

she _seems _almost **childish **but you _know _looks are **deciving**.

she may _appear _too **trusting **and **loving **but in the type of **darkness **that _surronds _the world that is her **greatest **_strength_.

she is _afraid _of **nothing **but that has nothing to do with why she is truely **fearless**.

it's the way she _loves_.

as **simple **as that.

the way she doesn't _hide _**away **like the rest of the world.

she doesn't _shy _from the **new**.

she _gives _her whole **heart **out with _no _**regret**.

you _believe _in her

and _all _her **dreams**.

but it's **more **_than _that.

you **know **she'll _go _so **far **in the world

**but** _only _when she _stops thinking _all **flowers **_are_ **faires **in **disguise**.*****

.

.

.


	7. ClaireChrisPlovert

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**L**_ittle poor fragile Claire crying into her best friend's shoulders.

The scene made sense. It was predictable. It had been _expected_. Because everyone knew her now ex-boyfriend, Dempsey Solomon, was cheating on her with Allie-Rose Singer.

And everyone knew that the relationship wasn't going to work. Dempsey was just too big of a douche.

But that was the thing- _everyone_ knew. Even Claire.

What no one knew was that Claire was in love a guy. And that guy was the exact opposite of Dempsey.

He was smart, and fun, and charming and he was Chris _freaking_ Plovert, her best _damn_ friend.

And she couldn't help but cry into his arms when she finally caught Dempsey in action because she was never gonna get her happily ever after.

Because prince _fucking_ charming was engaged to Ripple Baxter, the ever so sweet and down to earth surfer.

And all little fragile Claire will every get is guys like Dempsey, or even worse some one who cares for her but she'll never be able to love back, because her heart's been stolen years ago.

So she'll _cry, cry, cry, _into his should. But no one will ever no the true reason.

**.**

**.**

**.**


	8. CamAlicia

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Maybe he should just admit he was damned from the start. _**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**[Monday:]**

Cam Fishers glances around the stuffy, over crowed cafeteria and notices, really notices, her for the first time. And it leaves him speechless. Long silky onyx and doe shaped dark sinful eyes brimming with secret. A dancers body and dreamers heart, he thinks. Monday, Monday is a day for beginnings, fresh starts, and new chances. Monday is a day to fall in love. Which is exactly what Cam Fisher did, only with the wrong girl.

**.**

**[Tuesday:]**

The leather jacket wearing jock shuffles down the bustling halls, accidentally bumping into random scurrying classmates and teachers when suddenly it seems like miracle and a path way is cleared. As if Moses was parting the Red damn Sea or something. And that's when Cam looks up and sees _them_, but most importantly her. Her, with her blinding pearly pretending-to-be-innocent white smile. And it's so stupid because it's Tuesday. Tuesday is a day when you realize Monday happened. When you really wake up for the week and realize what you screwed over just the day before. Tuesday is a really bitch. Tuesday the day Cam realizes or more accurately remembers how screwed up it is to be in love with your best friend's ex-girlfriend.

**.**

**[Wednesday:]**

The I-pod carrying, CD burning, gummy giving hopeless romantic ponders in the quiet empty school library as he tries to finish up some impossible math homework. Suddenly he hears a trilling laugh punctures by a catch phrase he knows all to well and amazingly a certain Ralph Lauren loving beauty is before him searching for a book on US history. Bending down is a rather suggestive way as she tries to get a book from the very bottom shelf. Wednesday is a day when you start accepting things. When you accept the fact there's half a week to go and you better just get through it best you can. Wednesday is the day Cam thinks he might be able to get over his more than just a crush infatuation with a certain girl he shouldn't be thinking about is he just pretends hard enough.

**.**

**[Thursday:]**

The star mid-field soccer play sits boredly in class pretending he gives a fuck about what the teacher is droning on, and on about. Pretends he doesn't see the longing look a pair of "angelic" blue eyes gives him. Pretends he isn't intoxicated by the Angel perfume that a certain different girl is wearing in front of him. Cam taps his pencil anxiously against his desk trying to calm himself and his worked up nerves down. Instead the Spanish beauty turns around and looks at him questioning while giving him a damn smirk. One he's sure he'll be haunted by for a while. Thursday is a day when you reevaluate everything you've been thinking so far during the week and try to figure out if it'll really work for the weekend. Thursday is the day you try to stop bull shitting yourself. Thursday is the day Cam admits he in head over heals for the girl and stops try to think he could pretend otherwise.

**.**

**[Friday:]**

Raven haired, mix and matched eyed, smirking infamous pretty boy leans against the brick wall waiting for the first bell to ring. This time, this day, when the girl of his dreams walks bye he calls out her name. She turns to smirk at his but is quickly distracted by a browned eyed, Ralph Lauren loving, puppy-dog-eyed supposed best friend who just walked up behind her and appears to be asking a question. When the girl scrunches her eyes in confusion Cam knows what Josh is saying to her. And it leaves Cammie's guts feeling twisted. When the girl turns to look over the lawyer wannabe's shoulders and into Cam's eyes he thinks he has a chance. But then she looks away from his gaze, turns back to Josh, and shakes her head yes. Friday is in many ways the end of the week for most people. Its when lose ends are tired up so you aren't hung up on the weekend. Its when official plans are made despite any false idea you had during the week. It's when things get cleaned up. Friday cleared a lot of things up for Cam Fisher, like the fact he should have known he was damned from the beginning.

**.**

**[Saturday:]**

The broken hearted Stokes lover brooded in the corner of the raging party at the Block's Estate. He watched the grinding, masses of people as they moved on the dance floor to the pulsing beat of the music. Cam glared as he watched Josh pull the girl he was in love with close as the fucking happy couple danced while Cam was left to sulk. Maybe Cam would have had a beer or two and gotten over the sight if the girl hadn't kept staring at him with wide apologetic eyes, in a haunting, yet beautiful way. But every glance his way just cut him deeper. Drove the knife in his heart just a little farther. So when she come up to him later he glared cold at her as she tried to explain that Josh wasn't the guy for her, but she wasn't sure if Cam wanted her and she was just so confused. But Cam was tired of the already fucked up week he had endured. He should have know he was damned from the start, "Fuck you, Alicia" he snarled and walked away never looking back at her tear streaked eyes. Saturday's are the days for grieving the awful week you put up with and finally feeling free to do what you want. Saturday was the day Cam Fisher broke free from Alicia Rivera's spell.

**.**

**[Sunday:]**

The classic good boy dragged his feet, pathetically kicking a soccer ball under a blanket of stars, trying to forget. Forget, forget, and forget everything that he pitiful week had been. Suddenly he heard a hollow vibration and realized it was his phone he had left on the dew-covered grass. The group text message was from Josh; at first Cam wanted to refuse to even look at it but finally he forced himself to peak at the awaiting memo. It read word for word: "Turns out Alicia didn't want to get back together after all, I think I'm going to chase after Kristen if that cool with you guys". Fisher felt ready to punch a way, do a dance, and scream out loud all at the same time. Alicia _didn't_ want Josh? Well maybe that changed everything. Maybe it changed nothing. But God, Cam decided, who really knows? You have to go for the damn goal if you want to score.

It took him less than ten minutes to pedal over to the Rivera Estate on his bike; less than two minutes to pound on the grand door, race past the maid, and up the stairs; and only a few second to have the gorgeous an infamous Alicia Rivera in front of him. She looked at him curiously, trying to figure out what was happening before he took a leap and leant forward towards her. He crashed his lips to hers while she gasped in surprise. "Fuck it," he thought. It was Sunday. The last day of the week to some, the first to others. The ending of the story and week the beginning all the same. Sunday is the day, the day you made dream come true, and followed your heart, and made something of yourself. Sunday is the day everything is right for Cam Fisher. Sunday is the day maybe he should just admit he was damned from the start. And loving every bit of it.

**.**

**.**

**.**


	9. oh, you stupid girl

_._

_._

_._

_the story everyone knows  
__just a little too well  
__about a boy and a girl  
__a stupid, stupid girl  
__who feel in love  
__with a boy  
__who didn't know  
__what he wanted  
__and so they  
__both paid for  
__mistakes made_

_._

_it's a tale  
__as old as time  
__one that everyone's heard_

_memorized like the stars  
__in a glittering sky  
__that shine so bright  
__until it all fades away_

_._

{Kristen Gregory curled up on her bed, letting tears fall like rain down pale moonlight lite cheeks. Pale bitten lips quiver and tiny soulders shake.}

.

_and now she's left to pick up the broken shards of a heart that he left behind. oh stupid girl, why didn't you know better?_

.

.

.


	10. telling her you love her

**.**

**.**

**.**

**/T**_e_**ll**in_g_ **H**_e_r **Y**o_u_ **L**ov_e_ **H**_e_r **/**

She's the girl you see before you sleep.  
You pray for before you leap.  
She's the girl that you could spend a lifetime searching for, if she wasn't already wrapped up in your arms.

**You're the boy in love.**

_You're telling her you love her._  
_You're telling her you love her._  
_You're telling her you love her._

And  
She  
Is  
Crying

**Tears running down her face. She's crying. She's crying and you're telling her you love her.**

She believes in love.  
You know she does.

She said so once so long ago.  
You're so scared for a moment.

_What does this mean then?_

But she's crying.  
And you're telling her you love her.  
She's crying, because you told her you loved her.  
For the first time.

She believes in love she tells you.  
But she thinks it's something **_beautiful_**.  
Something she doesn't deserve.

And  
You  
Are  
Crying

_Why does she do this?_  
_How can she not see?_  
_All that she is, and all she will be?_

You're telling her you love her and now you're both crying.  
But you refuse to take these words back.

**You love her.**  
**The way only a fifteen-year-old boy can love a fifteen-year-old girl.**

The way people love before anything else has jaded them.  
Before money, before cars.  
Before bank accounts and credit cards.  
Before any of it matters.

But it's not truly un-jaded.  
Because she's a scared girl.  
A tainted girl, who's been hurt, who's been wronged by family instead of lovers.  
And you're a innocent boy who has yet to know how cruel the world can be.

**You're still safe.**  
**But you're in love with a girl who's walking danger.**

_So you know._  
_So you know._

The world is cold and hard.  
But she's warmth and sunshine.  
So what does it matter?

**You love her.**

What do scars matter?  
What do torn hopes and broken dreams matter?  
When you have each other?

**You love her.**

You're telling her you love her.  
And despite what she pleads.

_She will be loved._  
_She will be loved._  
_She will be loved._

This is what they call first love.  
No one knows if it's for forever.  
But right now  
You love her.

**And you're telling her you love her.**

And she's crying.  
And you're crying.  
Tears falling down all around.

Jaded love maybe be bittersweet.  
First love can be tainted before you even know it's there.  
But love is love.

_You love her._  
_You love her._  
_You lover her._

**She will be loved.**

You're telling her you love her.  
As you hold her close.  
You're both crying.  
But it's okay.

_Because you love her and she loves you._  
_And the words spoken don't matter when the feeling is enough._

She never says she loves you back.  
Not that night.  
Not this moment.  
As you both cling and cry.

But you love her.  
You're the boy telling her you love her.  
And that is **_beautiful_**.

**.**

**.**

**.**


	11. MassieDune

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**between the days of autumn****  
**_it's just another girl meets boy story_

{**day: one**}  
(a_stumbled_introduction_in_crowed_halls_between_two_strangers)  
-with an exchanging of pleasantries and witty quips about the typicals-  
quick smiles, easy laughter, playful voices

{**day: two**}  
(a_run-in_in_the_middle_of_a_overpacked_school_football_game_between_two_acquaintances_)  
-with eyes wide in recognition and cheerful greetings-  
hours spent talking, pop corn tossed, cell phone numbers exchanged

{**day: three**}  
(a_simple_vibration_of_a_text_message_between_two_almost_friends)  
-with excited fingers blurring across keyboards-  
three debates, two inside jokes made, and a day spent "together"

{**day: fourteen**}  
(an_arranged_hang_out_between_two_in-betweeners)  
-with hug filled hellogoodbyes and all inbetween-  
half a pie of pizza, two classic coke glasses, four cherry ice pops

{**day: twenty-seven**}  
(an_actual_date_between_two_flirtation_friends-about-to-be-more)  
-with kisses and snuggles and intimate welcomes/endings-  
hand holding, drink sharing, piggy back rides

{**day: thirty-five**}  
(an_real_relationship_created_between_two_crushes)  
-with titles and expectations of how to meet-  
adoring looks, sweet promises, gentle caresses

{**day: seventy-nine**}  
(a_break_up_between_two_ex's_)  
-with angry words and tear filled eyes-  
books thrown, insults tossed, hearts broken

{**day: ninety-eight**}  
(an_awkward_glance_shared_acrossed_the_busy_cafeteria_between_two_in-betweeners)  
-with a sinking feeling in the chest at what is lost-  
flushed cheeks, adverted eyes, bitten lips

{**day: one hundred and eleven**}  
(an_quite_evening_alone_for_both_)  
-with deafening silence and blinding emptiness-  
weary sighs, nostalgic thoughts, old photo albums

{**day: three hundred and sixty-six**}  
(a_chance_encounter_in_the_bustling_mall_between_to_old_flames)  
-with surprising emotions resurfacing-  
thin smiles, clumsy waves, heavy shopping bags

{**day: five hundred and fifty-one**}  
(no_anything_)  
-with nothing-  
-, -, -,

...and yet you still haven't forgotten a thing about that relationship. it wasn't meant for forever, he wasn't meant to be true love. but it happened, he happened, and that will always be a part of you. this cliché little girl meets boy story is one of many too come. nothing happened in the end, but you know once upon a time a lot did and that's all that matters.

.

.

.


	12. winterwithin

.

.

.

Her fingers were icy and reaching out trying to grasp what ever she could, she tugged on the fabric of his shirt, or ran her hands threw his arm tickling his neck. Continuously pulling herself into him planting cold kisses his lips. He could taste her, a little minty and completely addicting. They laid entangled on the couch, clutching one another. His warmth enveloped herm leaving her intoxicated on the sweetness that is him. She's so cold on the outside but there's a fire inside that he's setting off.

"Don't let me go," She says to him softly. His hand is running along her leaving fireworks in their trail.

Kissing her temple he whispers back, "Never." Her wise eyes staring up at him are all he needs to know that even young as they are it's the truth.

.

.

.


End file.
